


Make Up

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lee Jongsuk here is Kim Jongsuk and he's Junkyu's big bro hehe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Junkyu was asked out on a date, his friend, Mashi, offered to give him a makeover.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> I literally did this after MashiKyu / JunShiho posted a selca together 😍
> 
> I almost made the title into "Junkyu's Fashion Crisis" but I don't think that's a good idea for a debut story HAHAHHAHAHHA

"So...are you going or--" Jihoon trails of while the guy in front of him grunts and mumbles incoherent words. 

Jihoon just sighs, it's literally 2:00 in the afternoon and he's currently finishing the 100 words essay Prof. Hong gave them to be submitted today as well. He's a third year majoring in Mass Communication and his companion, Junkyu, was an Accountancy student. 

The younger called him earlier asking if they can eat lunch together and now, here they are, in the campus cafeteria with their iced Americano and Mocha Latte. 

"Kyu, you still have two days left. You still have time to think but if you've already decided that you really don't want to go then you should tell him as soon as possible." Jihoon chatters without a pause, eyes still focused on the words he's currently typing on his laptop. He's really good at doing things simultaneously, he's not dubbed as King of Multi-Tasking by his friends for nothing. 

Junkyu just pouts and reached for his phone on his back pocket.

"Who are you texting?"  
"Mashi."  
"He's still in his class."  
"I know. He'll read it later."

Junkyu pressed send and pocketed his phone again. His eyes followed Jihoon's movements and silently watched the older. That went on for an hour until Jihoon closed his laptop, stretching his limbs after slouching for a long time.

"I would give it a try." Junkyu spoke all of a sudden earning a huff and a headpat from the older. 

"Goodluck then." 

-  
After 3 gruelling hours his Law class elective was finally done and they're dismissed. Mashi quickly packed his things and left the discussion room, he waved and smiled upon seeing Haruto. The guy waited for him for 15 minutes because he's released earlier.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Haruto started as they walk along the hallway of the Political Science building. 

"I don't know, maybe just going to binge-watch movies online?" Mashi clutched the strap of his bagpack. His project was already done and he just need to pass it on Friday so there's nothing left for him to do. 

"Wait--have you heard?" Haruto sputtered and Mashi halted his steps to turn and face him. 

"Heard what?" Mashi raised an eyebrow and continued walking. 

"Someone asked Junkyu out." Haruto marched towards him and Mashi bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Oh... " Well, that wasn't new. Junkyu is a nice guy and he's been on dates before but Mashi still felt something stir in his gut. They're already out of the school grounds and was now walking on the streets. He feels kind of dizzy maybe because he hasn't eaten lunch, his last meal was the toast he had before leaving to attend his first class at 8:00 in the morning.  
If it wasn't for Haruto he'd probably bumped on the post, thank God the younger has quick reflex and has pulled him away in no time. 

"Be careful, senpai." Haruto's grip on his arm loosened and Mashi mumbled a small 'thank you', they continued walking until they reached their dorm. Haruto went in first, saying that he'll need to take a quick shower before making dinner. Mashi nodded and followed, when he entered his room he flopped on the bed. The scent of detergent invaded his nostrils and he can't help but close his eyes. He felt his phone on the pocket of his jacket and upon turning it on he saw a message from Junkyu. 

Hey, Mashi, Yoshi asked me out on a date. Should I go? 

He must have stared on the screen for long because before he knows it Haruto was already knocking on the door telling him that dinner was ready. 

-  
Thursday. Junkyu contemplates whether to wear a pink hoodie or the plaid blue shirt that he bought last month when he went to the mall with Mashi. He still have an hour before his class starts and he's about to spend a good 15 minutes just deciding what he should wear. 

"Hyung! I'll go ahead." Junghwan, his roommate, was in a hurry but Junkyu needs help to choose. 

"Hey, what do you think should I wear? This or this?" Junkyu raised both clothes.

"I think the shirt will look good on you. I must go now hyung, bye!" Junghwan waved and closed the door, Junkyu folded the hoodie and placed it back in the drawer. 

"What's the occasion?" Hyunsuk asked as soon as he sit with them on the cafeteria. There were five of them; Jihoon, Doyoung, Yedam, Junkyu and him. Hyunsuk is the oldest among them, he's a fourth year Business Management student. 

"Nothing. Why?" Jihoon answered while busy tapping on his phone. 

"Why is Kyu dressed like that?" Hyunsuk pries, Yedam and Doyoung stopped talking and Junkyu frowned. 

"Was it that bad?" Junkyu looks defeated as he fidgets with the loose thread of his ripped jeans. 

"No, Kyu, your body is as good as a model's but you seriously need help with your choice of clothes." Hyunsuk patted his head softly and gave him a reassuring smile. Junkyu cheered up in an instant and proceeded to finish his slurpee.

"Yeah and he have a date this Friday." Jihoon blurted out and Junkyu kicked his shin under the table, they engaged in a glaring contest before Hyunsuk hits them both in the head with each of his hands. 

The two younger guys in front of them are just watching silently. Doyoung is a freshman who majors in Dance and Yedam is a sophomore who majors in Music. They're Hyunsuk's favourites and there are times when the older actually forgets about Jihoon and Junkyu because he's too busy taking care of the two. 

"But seriously Kyu, if you have a date this Friday I'm willing to lend you some clothes." Hyunsuk's sincerity almost made Junkyu cry but Jihoon, that bastard, burst out laughing.

"Suk, your clothes won't fit him--ouch!." Jihoon, for the second time that day, gets a hand chop courtesy of Hyunsuk. 

-  
"Senpaiii~"

Mashi hummed, nose still buried on the book he's currently reading. It's a Japanese comic book that Asahi lend him, he's his junior who happens to be Haruto's third degree cousin or something, he's not sure but he remembers that Haruto mentioned something like that when he introduced them to each other. 

"I'll be going to the arcade with Jeongwoo tonight." Haruto looks like an excited puppy and Mashi knows what that means. 

"I won't bail you out of the jail, so please be careful and don't talk to strangers as much as possible." Mashi reminds the younger and Haruto plugs out his phone from the charger before leaving, of course without promising that he'll be home before the curfew. Mashi just nods at that and resumes reading, doe eyes scanning every word as he felt like he's back home, to Japan, to his own room where he keeps his stashes of comic books. How long has it been? 2 years, Japan is just hours away but he can't afford a trip back home even if he wants to. 

He sighed and enjoyed the silence of his solitude, Haruto is a good kid but he has a tendency to be really loud sometimes especially when he's with Jeongwoo. Mashi snickers upon remembering that one time Jeongwoo visited, it was his first time and he mistaken Mashi for a freshman, it took a kick to the butt and a 'the hell Jeongwoo! He's older than you mind your manners!' from Haruto before he knew that he's talking to a senior, he apologized profusely and Mashi couldn't help but laugh every time he remembers how red Jeongwoo's face is. 

He heard a familiar tune and quickly searched for it's source, his phone was ringing and it was Hyunsuk who's calling. He pressed the answer button and placed it in his ear.

"Hyung?"  
"Mashi!"  
"What's up?"  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
"Okay."  
"Could you help Junkyu--oh wait have you heard?"  
"Heard what?"  
"Yoshi asked him out. The idiot doesn't know what to do."  
"..."  
"So, will you please, help that fool since you know, he listens to you."  
"Okay. I'll try."  
"Thank you Mashi."  
"You're welcome hyung."  
"Oh and one more thing."  
"What is it?"  
"Could you like choose everything for him? If you allow him to choose what he wants he'll end up wearing that pink hoodie or that black ASSC shirt that he always wears."  
"Okay hyung, I won't listen to his preferences."

The call ended and Mashi stared into the void.

What the hell? 

Why is everyone panicking about Junkyu dating someone? It's not like it's his first time why are they making it such a big deal. Mashi snorts and picks up the book again, he opened it to the page where he placed the bookmark and quietly read again. 

At about 10 pm, when he's already dressed in his pajamas and towel drying his hair he heard his phone ringing again. He answered it without reading the caller ID, maybe it's Hyunsuk again reminding him of what they talked about earlier.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Mashi!"  
"..."  
"You didn't reply to my message."

Oh, it's not Hyunsuk. 

"Ah, I'm sorry I forgot to text you back."  
"Okay, but you read it right?"  
"Yes."  
"So..."  
"You should go."  
"..."  
"Kyu, he's a good guy. He's smart and respectful."  
"I know but--"  
"I'll help you."  
"What?"  
"I'll help you, when will you meet him?"  
"7 pm tomorrow."  
"Okay then I'll go there at 4 pm, I'll just pass my project and go straight there okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Mashi--"  
"What is it?"  
"..."  
"Kyu..."  
"...nothing. Good night."

He heard a beep from the other line and he placed the phone down. Tomorrow will be a long and busy day.

-  
"Oy! Oy! Oy!" 

Junkyu rolled to his stomach, avoiding Jihoon's hands that were shaking him awake. 

"What?" He groaned and pulled a pillow to his chest. Why is Jihoon in his room? Why does have to wake up Junkyu from his slumber? He's only making him think that this is another nightmare and Jihoon is the sleep paralysis demon or something like that. 

"Don't 'what' me, you indolent homo sapien! Get up already we have an elective class with Prof. Jung today." Jihoon pulled the pillow away from him and Junkyu glares at the older before getting up. 

He almost forgot, they have a class today and he have a date tonight. He frowned and made a beeline to the bathroom, Jihoon is waiting for him on the living room and he knows that he's not fond of waiting especially if it's not Hyunsuk he's waiting for, Junkyu snorts at that. 

After a couple minutes he came out and Jihoon has a scowl on his face. 

"Seriously, Kyu?" Jihoon looks so done and Junkyu dumbly stares at him. 

"What?"

"You have an entire closet filled with clothes and you still chose to wear that ASSC shirt? Get back in there." Jihoon closed his eyes, feeling an impending headache and shoved him back inside the bathroom before he could even protest. "Stay there. Don't move. I'll get you new clothes."

He doesn't have to wait that long because after almost a minute Jihoon is already back, he's holding a green sweater and a plain white collared shirt. 

"Wear this green one above the white one, leave the collars peeking out and leave one button open. Go." Jihoon instructed and Junkyu obeyed like a child getting scolded. 

Needless to say they arrived 5 minutes late but it's all worth it because everyone turned to look at their direction and the whole discussion room was quiet when they walked in. Jihoon grinned proudly and Junkyu, well, he feels itchy because of the sweater's wool but he's getting giddy as well.

-

"You're really going?" Jihoon asked once their class was done. 

"Yeah, actually I called Mashi last night and he offered to help me." Junkyu has a small smile on his face upon mentioning Mashi's name and Jihoon was about to point it out but he hold back. No, Jihoon, not today. 

"Oh so I guess you'll be fine now." Jihoon stopped and Junkyu turned to him, they're in front of the Business Management building and Junkyu knows it already. He'll be waiting for Hyunsuk and they'll go home together. Junkyu just waved and walk home alone. 

He dialed Mashi's number and waited for the other to pick up the call. He fiddles with the collar of his shirt and taps his foot. Waiting makes him feel anxious all of a sudden. 

"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"Kyu, I-I'm still waiting for Prof. Kim, he's still on his class but I'll go there immediately after."  
"Okay."  
-

He's back to his room and he's with Mashi already. The younger arrived minutes ago and now, they're staring at the pile of clothes on Junkyu's closet.

"Where should we start?" Junkyu looked at Mashi worriedly and Mashi focuses on the task at hand. He sees a variety of clothes and he wonders why Junkyu wears the same two clothes almost everyday when he had this much? 

He shook his head and at the far corner of his eyes he saw Junkyu holding the pink hoodie, he turned to him and inhaled sharply. "Put that down."

Junkyu looks like he wants to say something but he didn't and folded the garment before placing it back to the drawer. Mashi knows that Hyunsuk called him last night because he knows that something like this will happen. 

He continue rummaging on the drawers and the racks before something caught his eye. A white shirt with prints. 

"But I don't look good in white?" Junkyu pouts and Mashi wants him to stop because they still need to find pants and jacket that will actually match the shirt.

"Kyu, you look good in anything, okay? Now hold this for me." He handed him the shirt and Junkyu looks at it like it offended him personally, Mashi felt sorry for the shirt. 

It didn't take long for him to find a mustard colored jacket and blue ripped jeans. He handed them both to the older and gestured for him to try it, Junkyu whines and stomps to the bathroom. 

"Kyu, it's been 5 minutes come out already." 

He heard the bathroom door creaked open and his jaw almost dropped to the floor, thank God he regains composure before Junkyu notices. 

Junkyu looks heckin' great and he wants to scream because damn! He did that! 

"I don't trust you with this." Junkyu huffs and puffs his cheeks and Mashi badly wants to pinch them.

"You'll look good, just trust me." He's still screaming inside but he reminds his self that he still need to style his hair and apply a little foundation and chapstick to him so he endures. He led him to sit on the reclining chair and pulled out a bag containing makeup paraphernalia.

"What if I get dumped because I look like this?" Junkyu's still sulking and Mashi wants to smack his forehead. Who in their right minds will turn down a guy like this? No one.

"You can date me then." He blurted out. 

There's silence, Junkyu staring at him and him staring at the small tube of foundation in his hand. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud, goddammit.

Mashi immediately thought of a punch line that Jihoon uses to Hyunsuk and he was about to say it but Junkyu beat him to it saying that he's feeling better now, assured that he actually looks good for Mashi to even think of going on a date with him. Mashi's grip on the tube tightened, feeling unsure all of a sudden. 

He, of course, recovered immediately and proceeded to cleaning Junkyu's face first with a cotton and astringent, Junkyu just let's him do it with his eyes closed, completely relaxed and enjoying the coolness on his skin. When done he steps back and reaches for the tube of foundation and applies it gently, the older hums at that and Mashi almost drops the tube. Now, for the hardest part, he contemplates whether to just ask Junkyu to apply it to his self or he'll just do it. He chose the latter and willed his self to not to have a cardiac arrest while doing it. 

"Hey what's taking so long?" Junkyu cracked an eye open and Mashi, poor Mashi, wants to jump off the window.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking if this shade will suit you." He keeps on reminding his self that Junkyu will go out with another guy so that he'll get out of reverie. 

"You said I look good in anything?" Junkyu tilted his head a bit to the side and if Mashi's pride isn't at stake he've probably cried already. 

What kind of torture is this? 

"Yeah, but--" He was about to say more but Junkyu, Kim fucking Junkyu, looped his arms on Mashi's waist and pulled him closer. Mashi gasped and slapped a hand across his mouth. He prefers death, your Honor. Get that bullet on his head already or else he'll commit defenestration with his self. 

"Just do it." Junkyu closed his eyes and tilted his chin upwards. Mashi stared at the long fluttering lashes that brushes on his cheeks and God, he didn't know what he did in his past life but hey, he's getting rewarded with the sight of such a beautiful man. 

With another sharp intake of breath he encourages his self. 

Yeah, let's just fuck this shit. 

Is he still alive? Yes, of course but he's not yet done. He still need to style his hair so he wiggles around so that Junkyu will remove his hands already but the older only tightened his hold. 

"I need to style your hair." He tried to push him away but the older just hums. There's nothing left for him to do, Junkyu has left him with no choice so he did what he must and flicked Junkyu's forehead. 

"Ouch!" Junkyu glared at him and pouted but Mashi didn't mind him, he's finally let go of him and Mashi felt like the loud drumming inside his chest has already weakened. He quickly reached for a comb and hair spray. He'll get this done by hook or by crook. 

He gently combed his hair and parted it a bit to the side before spraying a little hair spray. He's completely focused to the tasked and after a few more combs here and there he's already done. 

He stepped back and glanced at the man in front of him but Junkyu caught his eyes and stared at him. Mashi wants him to stop, to not to look at him like that, not with that look in his eyes that makes him feel warm. He can't stop staring back though so maybe, just this once, he'll let his self get lost at the moment. 

Mashi didn't know how many seconds has passed but a ding was heard and they both snapped out of trance, Junkyu reached for his phone and read the message, it's from Jihoon telling him to take a photo after Mashi styled him, he quickly went to the huge mirror on the wall and snapped a photo, Mashi on the other hand was busy cleaning up and calming down his heart. 

-

Junkyu took a cab to go to the meeting place. Mashi went home immediately after he thanked him and for some reason he had this unsettling feeling about what happened a while ago. He looked out of the window and gazed at the view of shops and trees they pass by. 

When he arrived at the restaurant Yoshi was already there, he's wearing a grey turtleneck shirt and beige trench coat and he perked up when he saw Junkyu. 

"Why did you take Accountancy though? You don't want to pursue acting?" Yoshi asked, genuinely curious and Junkyu smiled at him. They ordered drinks and a light meal and are talking over dinner. 

"Well, my brother is an actor but I don't think I can do that." He sliced on the meat and put a piece inside his mouth. He mentally noted that this place serves good food, he'll tell Jihoon about this. 

"So it's true? I thought it's just a rumor?" Yoshi looks surprised and Junkyu was bashful. He didn't mean to mention it but he already did.

"Yes, my brother, older brother to be exact, Jong Suk." He took a sip on his drink and glanced at the man across the table. Yoshi looks good in his outfit and he mentally facepalmed upon remembering that he almost chose the pink hoodie awhile ago if Mashi isn't there to stop him. He smiled at the thought and Yoshi was quick to notice. 

"Say, Junkyu, what do you think of when you hear the word 'happiness'?" He ponder for a moment and Yoshi waits for him patiently. Happiness? Well, he's happy when he's with his family, his cats, his friends and when he sleeps. 

"I think of the important people in my life I guess." 

"Am I one of them?" Yoshi was now staring at him and he knows he should answer him already but there's a lump on his throat enabling him to do so. "It's alright, you don't have to answer. I'm just curious y'know."

The mood shifted and he knows he's one to blame. Why can't he answer him? If he had just answered the question then it wouldn't feel this awkward. 

"You know what, I'm actually surprised that you came. I thought you wouldn't show up." Yoshi has this kind smile and bright eyes and Junkyu feels fucking guilty for everything all of a sudden. "I'm already thankful that you agreed with this."

He just nodded, God, he didn't know what to do or say without fucking up. So, he meets his eyes instead and smiles which the other returned in a heartbeat.

"You deserve to be happy." Yoshi muttered loud enough for Junkyu to hear.

Yoshi offered to drive him home but he declined, saying that he wants to take a walk. He offered to walk him home but he declined again. In the end, Yoshi gave up and just told him to take care and send him a message when he reaches home. 

So now, he's walking the streets alone, wandering aimlessly just enjoying the calm of the night. He stopped at a convenience store, grabbed himself a can of soda and dialed Mashi's number. The first call was sent to answering machine, so he tries for the second time and Mashi finally answered. 

"Kyu."  
"Mashi."  
"How's the date?"  
"Good, I guess."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Did he drive you home?"  
"No. I told him I want to take a walk y'know, to clear my mind."  
"Okay. Call me when you get home."  
"Mashiho."  
"Yes?"  
"He told me I deserve to be happy."  
"..."  
"I'm happy when I'm with you."  
"..."  
"Mashi, I think I--"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Don't say it."  
"..."  
"Where are you?"  
"Outside the park, the convenience store to be exact."

He heard a beep and when he take a look at his phone the call was already ended. He gulps his orange flavored soda and crumpled the can before throwing it to the bin. He leaned back on the metal railings and closed his eyes. 

He's not sure if he lost track of time or Mashi just runs very fast because the younger was already there, huffing and panting with a hand on his chest. 

"Uh... " Junkyu doesn't know what to do, again. Mashi raised a hand signaling for him to stop and he did, allowing the younger to catch his breath first. 

"What did you say a while ago?" Mashi asked straight away after regaining his composure. 

"I'm happy when I'm with you." Junkyu's eyes never leaves the guy in front of him. He looks so cute with his fluffy brown hair, plain black shirt inside a red oversized jacket and grey sweatpants. He looks so warm and cuddly.

"Yeah and?" Mashi took a step forward, the height difference between them makes his neck hurt but he never minds. 

"I like you."

Mashi closed the distance between them, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. When he let's go of the taller he already made up his mind to throw his self in front a bus later when he walks home. 

They remained silent until a snort was heard, of course it's Junkyu, the older had the audacity to laugh when Mashi was already dying. He glared at him and Junkyu let out a full blown laugh causing him to flinch. He doubled over and Mashi, well, he had the sudden urge to kill a man but before he commits murder, Junkyu, who's already recovered from his laughing fit, held his hand.

"Oh my God, I'm so in love with you." Junkyu threaded his fingers on Mashi's hair and kissed his forehead. "I was about to kiss you too but you beat me to it."

"It's because you're a loser." Mashi scoffs and Junkyu boops his nose. 

"Yeah, I'm a loser. But you like me so I guess that means I still won at life." Junkyu tilts his chin up, eyes meeting his before kissing him on the lips, they can't kiss properly though because the both of them can't stop smiling.

-

The next day, when the both of them walked in the cafeteria wearing identical pink hoodies and holding hands, Jihoon dropped his cinnamon roll on his coffee causing a splash, Doyoung and Yedam was staring dumbly, mouth agape and Hyunsuk literally cried.

"Why the hell are you crying Suk? You're supposed to be happy for them!" Jihoon shouted while also wiping the tears on the corners of his eyes.

"It's because I feel like I did the right thing when I called Mashi that night and asked him to help Kyu." Hyunsuk was bawling his eyes out and Doyoung handed him a tissue while Yedam was patting his back. 

-

"It's a good thing that you're finally together but why do you have the same fashion taste now?" Jihoon commented while eyeing the couple. Junkyu stuck his tongue out and Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

"I decided that it's better like this. If he keeps on wearing stylish clothes he might get asked out on a date again." Mashi answered while intertwining their fingers. 

"Tomorrow let's wear the ASSC shirt, I have extra at home." Junkyu suggests and Mashi nods.

Well, what can he do? He's a man in love, no matter what people say about his boyfriend's weird clothing preferences he'll still prefer to see him dressed like this, warm and comfortable, so damn adorable and only for him.


End file.
